Notes
by FlowersOverBoys
Summary: In which Dan and Shun pass notes in class, and Shun gets a kiss. "Don't take out your jealousy on me! I heard a rumor that her first kiss was taken by Klaus Von Hertzon." "THAT BASTARD!" Shurisu, AxS! Rated T for swearing.


**Gah. I felt like writing SOMETHING. But I'm like half-asleep so please forgive my terrible grammar mistakes. GOMEN NE!**

This is dedicated to **RockyBlue Dan x Runo** (BTW Alexa, I read you profile and I saw that stupid chant/murder thing. THANKS FOR THE NIGHTMARES! D:), **xxfadedscars97xx** (PRIYA! You keep missing out on the fun on fb!), and **Kat-Kath** (Kat, you're totally awesome. ^^ Just saying. ;))

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. GO SUE SOMEONE ELSE!**

* * *

><p>Why Shun Kazami should most definitely and completely confess to Alice Gehabich by <strong>Dan Kuso<strong>

(with comments by_ Shun Kazami_)

_What the hell is this, idiot?_

**Oh Shun. You have been in denial for far too long. I am here to assist you on your adventure to woo Alice!**

_I don't need your help in 'wooing' her. _

**WELL WHATEVER! You're just taking FOREVER to confess, so as your best friend, I must help you!**

_Fuck off. Leave my relationships alone! What about your own issues?_

**If you must know, Runo and I are doing just wonderfully. **

_Just because you can barely handle your own girlfriend doesn't mean you're a relationship guru. You're whipped, Dan. She has you tied around her devious finger. _

**OH, AND YOU AREN'T ALWAYS AT ALICE'S BECK AND CALL? Don't be such a hypocrite…. You… Y-you… HYPOCRITE!**

_I am truly amazed at _wonderful _comebacks. They really hurt my feelings._

**No more! We are not here to insult each other, we are here to help you get over your low self esteem so you can confess and make little Shurisu babies. MAKE SURE TO NAME YOUR CHILD DAN! **

_Like hell I'd name my child after an idiot like you! And what is Shurisu?_

**YOUR NAMES COMBINED STUPID! HAHAHAHA! YEOUCH! You didn't have to throw that pencil at me! IT WAS SHARP! **

_Oh please… Naomi-sensei would get suspicious if I didn't stop you. You do remember we're still in class right? Or was it too much for your tiny brain to comprehend?_

**STOP CHANGING THE SUBJECT, DAMMIT! Anyway, you should confess to Alice! If you did, all her fanboys would stop stalking her to her house!**

_I THOUGHT I ALREADY TOOK CARE OF THEM! _

**What do you mean… 'Took care of them?'**

_Nothing. _

**Right…. If you confessed, I bet Alice would make you lunch every day! **

_You probably don't know this, but Alice sucks at cooking. She may seem perfect, and beautiful, and captivating… Ahem. But she's really bad at cooking. _

**I bet you'd still eat it though! **

_S-SHUT UP!_

**Aww… Is little Shunnypoo embarrassed? How cute!**

_I hate you so damn much. _

**Well… lunches made by Alice don't seem to be the best motivation… I got it! You'd get to kiss her!**

…

**AHA! I have rendered THE Shun Kazami SPEECHLESS! BWAHAHAHA!**

_I'm silent most of the time. It doesn't make much of a difference. Stuuppiiddd!_

**Grr… Don't be such a bastard. Well… I think you're already too late Shun. We're all 17, she's bound to have had her first kiss by now. NO! DON'T STAB ME WITH THAT PENCIL!**

_Then SHUT THE HELL UP! _

**Oooohh… Touchy touchy… Don't take out your jealousy on me! I heard a rumor that her first kiss was taken by Klaus Von Hertzon. **

_THAT BASTARD! You wouldn't happen to know where he lives, would you?_

**Err.. No. I will not help you murder an innocent teen!**

_I heard that Runo had a crush on him in middle school. _

**LET'S BREAK HIS BONES AND SLICE HIM INTO PIECES! Okay, we'll do that later. But YOU KEEP DISTRACTING ME DAMMIT! STOP THAT!**

_Not my fault you have a short attention span. _

**Back to business… If you confessed to Alice, you'd stop being such a prick with a stick up your ass. **

_If I confess to Alice, would you stop being such a pain in the ass?_

**Depends on how you confessed. If you're totally smooth and romantic, I'd leave you alone. But if you acted like your usual cold self, I'd like hate you forever!**

_Dan…. You sound so much like a girl, I'm scared of you. But whatever. I'll do it some time. _

**YOU BETTER NOT BREAK HER HEART OR I'LL BREAK YOUR…. SOULLLLL!**

* * *

><p>The bell rang and Shun quickly gathered his things. Dan dragged him out and they marched off to the next class. Neither of them noticed the sheet of paper that was left forgotten on the desk. As the next class came in, a certain redhead spotted the strange piece of paper.<p>

Her face flushed as she read every word, and quickly stuffed the paper into her bag then sat in her seat. _He likes me?_

The hour ticked by oh so slowly, and Alice couldn't help but feel anxious. She really wanted to get out soon. _Can time go any slower? _It felt like forever when the bell finally rang and she raced out of the room.

"SHUN!" She called out, uncharacteristically being loud, and smiled as he turned around. Alice stopped in front of him and they stood there in silence for a bit. The whole world ceased to exist as they were in each other's presence.

"Yeah, Alice?" In a sudden, burst of confidence, Alice stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his. He wrapped his arms around her thin waist and returned it eagerly. She brought her hands up and tangled her fingers in his silky locks.

Shun was in heaven, and then they pulled apart. The girl grinned at him. "My first kiss was you." His heart raced and he brought up a hand to caress her cheek.

"I love you, Alice." She leaned into his hand and placed her own on top of his.

"I love you too."

He looked confused. "How did you know about the first kiss thing?"

Alice blushed and shuffled her feet. "I, um... read Dan's note." Shun smirked, and he gently grabbed her hand.

"Well then. Let's go kill Von Hertzon anyway, shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>LOL! Totally weird ending. ^^ But I was kinda pleased with how this turned out. :) Please review!<strong>

**My stories are not complete without me shamelessly self-advertising my bakugan forum, _Bakugan Battle Club_! You can go to my profile and click on the link. :) We'd love to have you! **


End file.
